


Small Town Heat Wave

by spacial_universe



Category: Gilmore Girls, Literati - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literati, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stars Hollow, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacial_universe/pseuds/spacial_universe
Summary: “You’re just upset because it’s too hot for you to wear a long-sleeved shirt.” she teased. Jess rolled his eyes. “I wear more than just long sleeved shirts, thank you very much.”





	Small Town Heat Wave

_One hot summer’s day in SH…_

The temperature and humidity in Stars Hollow seemed to linger around the record highs for the past few July days. The town streets were practically empty, since no one dared to be caught in direct sunlight. Any shade that the trees provided that day was eagerly taken up by the townsfolk, who were trying their best to go about their regular routines while avoiding the sun as much as possible. The heat was stifling, and to make matters worse, Taylor decided that for brief  periods of time throughout the day, the town was to give their air conditioning units a break so that they didn’t die from overuse halfway through the heatwave.

“I have to admit, it really is a practical and smart idea, considering this is Taylor we’re talking about and –”

“Usually you can’t tell what the hell he’s thinking?” Jess smirked, placing the empty coffee pot in place at Luke’s and turning to face Rory.

“Well… yeah.” she answered. Her cheeks were pink from the heat, hair up messily in a bun, sunglasses sitting nicely on the top of her head.  “I mean think about it. How sucky would it be if we got stuck in this heat with no air condition?” 

Jess leaned across the counter on his forearms towards her. “It would suck. It’s already bad enough during having them off for a few hours now.” 

“Yeah, and if they break, we could have to go days without cold air, assuming the Mother Nature decides to keep Stars Hollow as her designated sauna.”

Jess groaned. “Don’t even talk that way, it’s gotta come down sometime soon.”

Rory laughed. “You’re just upset because it’s too hot for you to wear a long-sleeved shirt.” she teased.  He rolled his eyes. “I wear more than just long-sleeved shirts, thank you very much.”

Rory raised her eyebrows teasingly. When it had started to get warmer during the first summer he had lived in Stars Hollow, Rory was caught off guard when she had seen Jess without his usual leather jacket or jumper, but rather just a t-shirt. She remembered wondering if she had ever seen his bare arms past his elbow before. Even with his t-shirts, he always had long sleeves underneath. 

“Obviously.” she answered, coming back to the present moment. “I almost don’t want this heatwave to end, purely because of how it makes you dress.”

This caused him to look at the floor, smiling, and then he caught her eyes again. She was right about the heat. Even though him and Luke had multiple floor fans set up to keep airflow throughout the diner, it was still too hot for even a t-shirt. He had gone and found an old shirt of his and cut the sleeves off and a little more to give his arms and sides some air.

“I could say the same about you.” he returned, rounding the counter between them. He placed a kiss on her cheek and then proceeded to run his hands from her neck and shoulders down her bare arms. She looked over her should at him and stuck out her tongue.

“What can I say? Tank top and shorts were the best I could do without going completely naked.”

“And that would be bad because…?”

“Jess!” Rory’s face flushed even more as she swiveled around to face him only to find a grin on his face, triumphant from teasing her. He left to go back behind the counter and it was quiet for a few moments. Rory remained, leaning her back against the counter watching one of the floor fans go back and forth, humming peacefully. She almost jumped when she suddenly felt Jess’ lips pressed behind her ear.

“Is it getting hotter in here, or is it just me?” he whispered.

Rory fought hard not to blush this time. It was bad enough with the heat, she didn’t need any more color on her face.

“Hm. I think it might just be you.”  she whispered back.

“Huh. Maybe.” He reached across the counter for her sides and kissed lower this time, near her pulse.

“Don’t worry, the air conditioning is supposed to turn on in an hour or so.”

“Don’t think that’s gonna do much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. It's not much, and I was thinking of continuing it and either making it a longer oneshot or maybe add a few chapters. Not sure yet. I didn't originally write it thinking that I would post it anywhere, but we need some new Rory/Jess content out there so here it is. :) Please review! xo


End file.
